I Thought She Knew
by Close2MiiHeart
Summary: Oneshot. Two people remember a relationship and a picture gets broken. lol just r&r I don't wanna give too much away


"I Thought She Knew"  
By Close2MiiHeart

**Summery: One-shot song-fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the loverly J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Nsync and their record label and all that jazz. Please don't sue me. Or any of that good stuff.**

**A/N: I hope you like this!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

----

**She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
Oh I guess I should have told her  
But I thought she knew**

**----**

A young man walked down the street with tears streaming down his face. He stopped at a building and took out his key. Walking up the stairs to his apartment, he thought about his lost love.

'_What did I do to lose her?_'

**----**

**She said I took her for granted  
Last thing I would do  
Oh I'll never understand it  
'Cause I thought she knew**

**----**

A young woman sat on the edge of her bed, looking at a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend. Every once in a while, a tear would fall onto the frame.

'_Why did I have to fall in love with him? He obviously never loved me.'_

**----**

**I thought she knew  
My world revolved around her  
My love light burns for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known**

**----**

The young man walked over to his desk and picked up a picture of the two of them and remembered their conversation earlier that day.

"Are you cheating on me? Is that it? Are you in love with someone else?" she asked.

"No, I would never cheat on you!" he answered.

"Then why don't you love me?"

"I never said I didn't love --"

"But you never said you did either," she interrupted. "It's over," she said quietly, then apparated out of the restaurant.

**----**

**A heart full of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through  
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken  
Oh I thought she knew  
I thought she knew**

**----**

The girl just sat on her bed, looking at the picture, remembering every detail of their relationship. Every time he had made her laugh and smile, and every time he had made her cry.

'_It could have been so much more. He could have been the one for me. It's too bad I'm not the one for him._'

She looked at the picture again, and threw it against the wall, as the tears started falling again. She didn't care that there was now glass everywhere, glass that she was going to have to pick up. All she cared about was talking to someone about how much she was hurting. So she left her apartment in search for her best friend.

**----**

**I thought she knew  
My world revolved around her  
My love light burns for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known**

**----**

He gently put the picture back down and sat on his bed.

'_I need to go for a walk_,' he thought. '_Gotta clear my head_.'

He got up and walked out of his apartment, hastily walking down the street.

**----**

**She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
Oh I guess I should have told her  
But I thought she knew**  
**I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew**

**----**

The girl walked down the street with her eyes fixed to the ground.

'_I really thought he loved me. Why wouldn't he just say it?'_

She kept her eyes on her feet as she walked until she bumped into someone. She looked up to say sorry, but stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Fred!"

"Hermione!"

She sighed and turned around to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Fred, what are you doing? You know we can't be together, it will never work and I --"

She was cut short by him putting a finger over her lips.

"I love you," he said, before bringing his lips down to hers.

When they pulled apart a few moments later, she whispered, "I love you, too."

**----**

**Whoa...  
Oh I thought that she knew  
Yeah oooooooo...**

**----**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well? Did you like it? I hope so! I know I sure do! Lol Well R&R**

**Till next time ladies and gentlemen!**

**Krista xoxo**


End file.
